Lady's Revenge
by DementedDesires
Summary: Just a very short story about, Lady getting revenge for something that happened....just read it I'm don't do well on summaries..!
1. The Battle

(All of these characters were made up, just because I'm too lazy to find the game and look at em all.)  
  
Maquo walked outside towards his car angrily, flipping the keys in his hands, as he pulled the house key off the key-ring, and slammed it on the ground, it clanking as it hit the ground. He fumbled with the keys more, and unlocked the door to his van, which had been named the wrecker for numerous reasons. A young woman walked out, standing on the porch as she watched him, her eyes drowning with tears, her heart ached from the fight and she sobbed as he drove out of the driveway and off into the town of Nuway. Maquo slammed his breaks on as soon as he reached his van into a parking lot, getting out, his white frosted hair waving in the wind, he though to himself, How could she do that?! His eyes filled with red anger, he grabbed his cell phone, and dialed a number. "Ace, you up to a battle with someone?" A voice came back over the phone, it sounded like a girl, "Yea, why who yeh have in mind?" "Darktooth.." "Maquo! You're kidding me bro!" Ace said amazed at the sound of what he said. "No, I want to fight him, I need to fight him, I've so much anger right now I could explode." He blasted right back at her. "Alright alright, we'll meet him at Death City and fight him there." Ace said and hung up the phone. Maquo turned his phone off and jumped into his van sitting there for a moment his eyes staring at the roof as he slipped the key into the ignition, the van moving backwards then forwards onto the street as a red streak, with black and blue fire at the front, just the opposite of people would expect to see from a Twisted Metal car. He arrived about 7 at night the lights flashing on the areana as Maquo stepped out from his car and looked around and saw Ace's car pull up and slide right next to his van, it was a punch buggy, white with black and red ace cads on it, She stepped out as well looking around. "No sign of him yet Ace, keep a look-out you never know what this guy could pull." They finally heard a larger van ruble up stopping in front. "SHIT!" Ace creamed she jerked into her car and backed it up driving up onto a ramp as she was followed closely by the clown. He jumped into his van as he followed after Darktooth, firing rounds at him, and finally gaining his special he rammed into the back of the clown van, and rolled him over, the two cars back up and they both jumped out believing he was finished. Smiling at each other they threw they're arms up. Ace took another look at the clown car and stopped cheering. Screaming at Maquo, as the vehicle flipped back over, ramming right into Maquo's car. Maquo was hit in the rush and was blasted into the wall first followed by the huge van, the clown the ramming mercilessly into the wall where he had been crushed where the poor Maquo, was suffocating. Breathing his last breathe, he thought of his wife and how he had left her, and he then blanked out forever. 


	2. The Dead Revenge

Ace watched helplessly as the van was being crushed into the wall, she finally screamed out. "FORFEIT!" already knowing she was too late, she collapsed on the ground banging her fist upon it. Tears welling up in her eyes. "Forfeit..." she stared at the ground before getting up and walking towards the crushed van, which had stopped crushing Maquo. Looking on she saw him, his eyes, were full of tears, and he was barely breathing. She knew he wouldn't make it and he had always told her as a child that no matter what he wanted to die in the Death City Arena if anything. "Well.Maquo, you got yeh wish.you get to die in Death City's Arena." She turned around and started towards her punch buggy. Rubbing her eyes, sighing as she got inside and began slowly driving off. A few minutes later, she arrived at Maquo's house, looking up at Lady. Who was sitting on the porch with their cat. "Lady.may I speak with you.?" she asked. Lady nodded, looking down at the cat, which had became a purring motor. "Lady.Maquo, and I we.went to fight.Dark tooth, and." "You went to fight Dark tooth!?" Ace nodded. "And well, Maquo was crushed by he van in the fight." She sat there in silence, Ace watched, as the tears then streamed down her face. Lady suddenly got up, and looked at Ace. "Your gonna help me with something..come with me." Lady walked off th porched and strated towards the garage the door opened automaticallly, and Lady lead Ace into it. Inside there was a car, a very simple car, beside the fact it was painted with Twisted Metal, guns placed on it, front and back, on the front of her vehicle, was a plow, the car looked ready for a battle. "I want you to help me to kill Darktooth." She said.. "I'm not arguein with you so..okay.." After a few minutes of planning they drove off the th Death city arena, Lady sraying in her car, looking on her radar, her eyes flashing as she saw the purple mark of his car, put he pedal to the floorboard, she zoomed off in his direction, finally on his tail, she rammed into him, and sinced the front had spiked on it, she left marks on his truck. The truck stopped and began turning around slowly, facing Lady's car. "So you want to play like that eh?" Darktooth grinned as he pressed a button, firing a round of fire at her. And I don't mean bullets..I mean FIRE. She gasped backing her car up turning it around quickly, realizing the chase was on her. Wonderin gwhere Ace was.. Finally from nowhere Ace jumped out from overtop of them somehow, rockets landing on the clowns car, she turned to run off after Lady, they both stopped, and Ace pointed one direction and Lady pointed another, each one of them following they're hand. Ace then saw Darktooth sitting there, she then made a turned and started from the side towards him and seeing Lady doing the same thing she speed up to her max. speed. Seeing the old beaten down ie cream trucks sitting there, she rammed into it making it move infront of her, seeing the clown in his mirror grinning. Then as soon as he felt the pressure of the other car. That grin turned upside down. The truck crushed in, but not having mercy, as Ace backed off, Lady rammed the truck into a wall, backing up some then going towards her her speed up all the way, she crush the clown in, growling softly watching as she then continued to rammed the same way Dark tooth had Maquo. Stopping getting gout from her car, she stood there watching the dead treuch, which was beaten, battered and bloody, turn over. She smiled to herself, knowing she had gotten the Revenge she wanted. And now realizing she was a champion stood on her car. 


End file.
